


A new Pup in the Pack.

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Feels, M/M, Pack, Teaching, wolf brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Becoming a Werewolf was easy, you get bitten then you either change or die, ok sometimes the change wasn't into an actual Werewolf not looking at a Certain Banshee or former 'Were-Gekco'" Stiles had said.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Scott had frowned adding "(Stiles, Stop calling Jackson that!" He admonished.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Stiles had shrugged and continued. "Learning to BE a werewolf, that's hard and you need a Pack for that." </i>
</p>
<p>Liam reflected on those words as he had another training session with Scott on how to control and live with his new found 'Furry Side' (thank you again for that phrase Stiles). They were right, and it was hard and it was getting frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new Pup in the Pack.

"What do you want to do?" Scott asked.

Liam had been caught completely off gaurd by that question, was thrown by it. They had been training for what fell like months (but was days), Scott insisting they get in as much practice with his new furry side as possible before the full moon. It was a struggle and Liam was getting frustrated, it wasn't like other stuff where he just picked it up.

Scott waited on Liam to gather himself, mentally snorting at the same canine head tilt Liam was doing, that he did, that Stiles said made him look like a puppy, he could really see what Stiles meant now. "Honestly dude, we've been working hard, you need a break and to do something fun. So what do you want to do?" Scott walked over to the bed and sat down next to the lounging Isaac and Isaac nudged him with his shoulder in a sort of 'hey' move and Scott looked down and the paired smiled at each other. Isaac's hand snaked up and the pair locked fingers together.

Liam was still trying to process what Scott was saying, he had expected the young True Alpha to be all up in his face, but then again that wasn't Scott. Scott seemed like an overgrown puppy, with razor sharp fangs and claws for anyone who tried to hurt his Pack. Seeing him and Isaac being soo... So... Adorable together. Liam shifted his gaze from the tender looks the older pair were sharing, feeling a bit like a voyeur, and looked round Scott's bedroom trying to find an answer the question Scott had asked him, what did he want to do to take a break and have fun? As his gaze panned round the room something next to the Desk caught his eye.

"Have you ever Skateboarded before?" Scott asked Liam.

Liam's head snapped round and saw that Scott was looking at him and despite what he though about Scott being wrapped up with Isaac at that moment, he was still paying attention to the young Wolf and had seen him looking at the boards. "Uhh, no. It was something I figured I would pick up at some point." Liam replied, slightly wistfully, he had wanted to learn, but his parents had told him no when he asked for a board a couple of years back, far to dangerous they had said and Liam knew not to ask again.

"Do you want to learn?" Isaac asked as he sat up.

Liam shrugged. "Kind off." Forgetting at that moment about 'Werewolf Lie Detection' patent pending.

Scott exchanged a knowing look with Isaac and smiled. "well no time like the present, then." He said clapping his hands together. Scott stood up and went to the dresser and rummaged around pulling out a couple of pairs of shorts and threw a pair to Isaac, then started to toe of his boots, Isaac doing the same. When he saw Liam's raised eyebrow at his actions Scott said. "Boarding is cool, but a lot easier in skate trainers, sides it's a nice day out so why not shorts, you can borrow a pair if you want? You're already wearing trainers" Scott said as he shucked out of his jeans and pulled on the shorts, many a hour changing in a locker room making it nothing to get changed in front of others, that and being a Werewolf seemed to come with an added reduction of self modesty and increased tactilness, then snagged a pair of trainers and pulled them on. Isaac having done similarly..

Liam shook his head. "No, it's ok." He answered and Scott nodded at that.

"Probably not a bad idea, you can get scraped up till you find your feet. I mean we are Werewolves so it will heal, it doesn't mean it won't still hurt." Scott added, reiterating advice he had given Liam. Scott walked over to the collection of boards by his desk. There were a couple of decks without wheels, a couple of long boards and a couple of normal boards made up. "To get started you're best to start with a Normal sized board, Isaac uses one of them, I like the long board, but the principal is the same."

Scott picked up a normal sized board and passed it to Isaac, Liam could see that it was decorated with a Brown and Tan wolf on the underside. Scott picked up a long board that had a wolf with Russets and Tans and Black through it. He saw Liams looking at the image. "It's a Baileyi Wolf, Stiles got me a Isaac the Boards as a gift, he says this is what Lydia, Danny and him think we would look like full wolf. They were right." Scott told Liam as he picked up the other normal board and passed it to Liam. Pulling on a cap Scott said "Let's go." And gestured to the door.

\--------------

Liam laughed as he sat on the ground catching his breath. Scott had just jumped his board up and flipped it, then landed it perfectly. It would be a few more lessons before he would even attempt that move, but he was picking up the basics quickly. He was also having fun.

Isaac rolled to a stop next to Liam and dismounted. "You're good at it, picking it up faster than me." He said with a smile.

Scott had joined them and snorted. "That's because your like ten foot high and your centre of gravity is about seven foot of the ground."He said with a grin.

Isaac pouted at that, then broke into a grin as well. "Short arse." He replied to Scott and Scott stuck his tongue out at Isaac, obviously an old avenue of jest between the two.

Scott reached down and offered his hand to Liam, who took it and stood up with the help. "Thanks." He said to the older Wolves, he tried to be casual about it, but couldn't help the depth that came with the word. Liam was an only child, and sure he had his best friend, but there was something different with having a Pack, being in the McCall pack. It felt like family.

Scott, who was still holding Liam by the forearm, gave him this knowing look and smile, then wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulders, Isaac who had retrieved Liams's board, added his arm on the other side. "No problem Hermano." Scott said and gave Liam a sincere look. Isaac nodded, giving Liam a small nudge to indicate he agreed with Scott.

Liam felt himself welling up at that, Hermano.

Brothers.

Wolf Brothers.


End file.
